Tales from the Hangout
by The Writers Hangout
Summary: This story is simply a PWP, (Plot? What Plot?) - so don't expect anything other than totally hot Tom/Rachel loving. The Hangout is: Caden29, ScarlettKate1016, me (Scousedancer), & Starfoxtwin but with much love & support from Morning Glory2 & Sabsfantasy!
1. Chapter 1

**Gun Range Round robin**

Following Rachel as she walked ahead of him, Tom watched as she swung her hips just as she had done in the hotel hallway the night of the Inaugural Ball. He'd thought it was hot then, knowing she was doing it oh so deliberately, and it was just as hot now, having been lovers for the last 6 months.

 _Sexy little Minx_ he thought to himself

They'd decided to teach Rachel to shoot, after having exhausted all of the self defence techniques they could think of. She'd been reluctant to do it, understandably after what she'd been through, but had readily agreed when Tom had volunteered to be her personal tutor.

They'd chosen a small pistol, one that would be easy for Rachel to handle, and booked a slot at the local gun range in St Louis, at a time when everyone else had gone home, it was just them...alone. Tom stood behind Rachel as she picked up the pistol gingerly, and raised it at the paper target's Tom had set up. He placed his arms around her, steadying her grip, but he didn't miss the way she wriggled her bottom against him - she was having too much fun with this he decided.

He smiled into her hair as her bottom slowly slid up and down again.

"Honey, focus." Tom gently chided her. Rachel huffed out a sound of amusement.

"I can't help it, luv. It's a bit hard to concentrate with you wrapped around me; it's still new enough between us."

Tom pressed a kiss into her hair as he arms wavered a moment under the weight of the gun. "Later, you can be sure of that. But now we need to make sure you can defend yourself with a weapon."

He steadied her arms and brought them up. "Safety is already off; just tense your wrist for the recoil before you squeeze the trigger."

Rachel took a deep breath to quell the nervousness rising in her. It wasn't the first time she had held a gun after all. She focused her gaze and gently squeezed the trigger like Tom had taught her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The recoil sent a shockwave through her arm that travelled down her spine and spiralled outwards to her nerve endings. She peered at the paper target, and sighed in defeat.

"Damn it! I only got one," she complained, but Tom's husky chuckle in her ear caused her to turn her head sharply at him.

"No, babe," he said mashing the button to reel the target closer. "You got the kill shot all three times. Look." He pointed out the barely imperceptible ridges where her bullets had almost completely overlapped. At the pleasant surprise on her face, Tom hurriedly prepared another target. "Again, Rachel," he commanded and he was thrilled when she automatically corrected her stance and drew down on the target, rapidly firing five rounds. She lowered the gun after the fifth shot, and Tom reeled it closer.

"Jesus, Rachel, you're a goddamn natural!"

Rachel smirked as she clicked the safety back into place, and placed the gun onto the table. "That's not all I'm a natural at sweetheart" she purred suggestively, as she spun around in his arms and rubbed her body against his. Rachel reached up a hand and drew Tom in for a kiss, nibbling gently on his lower lip.

He drank in all of her, from her eyes darkened with arousal to her pink lips swollen from their kisses. His gaze swept downwards to the flush spreading across her breasts, still clad in her pale pink lace bra. His girl's penchant for lacy underwear had been a very pleasant surprise indeed. Bringing his right index finger to her mouth, he tenderly traced her lips. She quickly captured it in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip and dancing delicately down until she engulfed the entire digit. Tom's eyes nearly crossed as what little blood left in the northern hemisphere of his body migrated rapidly in a southern direction. Smirking wickedly, Rachel released Tom's finger and reached for his belt buckle, but Tom captured her hand in his to stop her.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," he whispered huskily into her ear. His tongue darted out to trace the shell of her ear, knowing what it would do to her. "I'm not done yet." Then he yanked down the cup of her bra and began suckling hungrily at her nipple. Her cry of pleasure rang out in the silent room, and the sound made Tom impossibly harder.

He closed his eyes briefly and scrabbled for control as her fingers thrust through his hair, holding him in place as she arched to get more of her nipple in his mouth.

Tom pulled back and switched to her other breast, tracing around her areole before flicking it with his tongue. He grunted softly as her hands spasmed in his hair, pulling gently on the strands in protest as he teased her.

Smirking against her breast, he placed sucking kisses all around the tip in retaliation as her moans became more ragged.

"Bloody hell, Tom!" She pulled gently on his hair again and tried to shift her body so he'd catch it.

Chuckling wickedly now, he gave in and her back arched as he drew her nipple in and lashed it with his tongue. He straightened up after a moment, reclaiming her lips and thrusting his tongue in. Groaning in relief, she writhed when he shoved one leg between hers and grab her butt to drag her up his leg.

As Tom dragged Rachel up his leg he realized something else, what he'd taken for a shirt was actually a dress, very SHORT dress! As she'd been wearing a long coat, he hadn't realized and truth be told, he'd been paying FAR more attention to Rachel's breasts than whatever else she was wearing! Tom pushed her back onto the table, gazing lustily at his lover's beautiful body laid out before him.

Rachel stared back at him, delighting in the sensual heat in his eyes that was all for her. She didn't bother to silence her lusty moans as Tom left a trail of kisses down her body, finally reaching the sexy pair of pink lacy knickers Rachel was wearing. He made short work of them and draped Rachel's gorgeous legs over his shoulder, and prepared to do what he loved doing - going down on his sexy little doctor.

He went at her like he was dying of thirst and she was the only source of water. She was already so wickedly, wantonly wet, and his tongue slicked against her folds, as above him, Rachel was calling on him and any god who might be listening to please, please let her come. Tom's laughter rumbled against her as he captured her clit in his mouth and sucked, hard.

"Tom!" she keened as the gathering force of her climax threatened to overtake her. Instinctively, he backed off, making languid swipes at her folds, as she growled out her frustration. Thoroughly amused, he looked up and asked, "Is something wrong, sweetheart?" All the while his thumb was pressing lightly on her clit, just enough to set up a sweet, slow ache within her.

"Yes, something is wrong," Rachel snarled. "And you bloody well know what! Why did you stop?" She didn't even care that she was begging.

The innocent expression on his face was wrecked by her juices glistening on his mouth. Hungrily licking his lips, he whispered, "You mean this?" Then he lowered his head and nibbled lightly on her clit before applying only the slightest of suckling pressure. Rachel's head slammed back against the table.

"Fuck!" she shouted. His fingers had joined in the action, three of them buried inside her, filling her, making her crave his cock even more.

"Don't worry, babe, we'll get to that part." Tom's voice was husky and set Rachel's womb quaking. "Eventually."

Tom lifted Rachel off the table and swiftly spun her around, using one leg to nudge hers apart. Just as quickly, he lifted her dress and slid his already hardened cock inside her, making Rachel moan loudly at the oh so welcome invasion. Tom was nothing if but thorough, as one hand snaked between her legs whilst the other began to play with her nipples again. His fingers stroked her clit with a slow, gentle touch as he thrust into her willing body, causing Rachel to grip the table in front of her. The small room was filled with the sounds of their passion; neither was particularly quiet about it. "Please Tom, make me come I'm so close baby, please!"

He slowed his thrusts, and the circles he had been making in her clit.

"Not until I say so, honey." He rasped in her ear, relishing the frustrated whine she gave. Rachel thrashed below him, growling as she tried to force him to move faster again.

Tom grunted as she clenched around his cock, laughing a little when she stilled. "You bloody bastard." She hissed.

"Something wrong Doc?" He goaded in her ear and latched his teeth into the space under her lobe.

"I seem to have picked the wrong sailor. Maybe I should go out to the base and find one who will finish the job." She panted breathlessly as his fingers circled harder on her clit.

Tom snarled and leaned back from her, gently kicking her legs to spread them wider. Pulling his hips back, he slammed them forward and chuckled darkly as she moaned his name.

"Not finish the job? Who said about not finishing?" And with that, he set a punishing pace that sent lightening crackling up his spine.

Rachel slammed her hands to the wall and met his thrusts, chanting his name as the cliff approached.

Just when she could feel her release cresting, Rachel nearly screamed in frustration as he withdrew from her willing body. Before she had a chance to protest, Tom lifted her up against the wall and thrust back inside her, causing Rachel to moan lustily as he slid her down onto his hardened member. His mouth latched onto her nipple once more, suckling slowly, an erotic counterpoint to the fierce rhythm of his thrusts. Tom lifted his head, watching as Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and her skin flushing a dusky pink, and he knew her release was close.

"Come for me Rachel, let me hear you scream!" Tom growled, his hands tightening around her bottom, nipping her neck gently. Rachel could feel her walls begin to clench around him as her release roared through her and she screamed with passionate abandon. Their lovemaking was beautiful, something they both treasured, but sometimes they both needed raw, uninhibited sex – like this.

"Love you Rachel – so damn much!" Tom whispered as he withdrew from her body, pulling her into his arms as they both came down from their high. Rachel looked up in to his gorgeous blue eyes, still darkened with passion – she thanked whatever gods there were for this incredible man and the love they shared.

"Love you too, Tom" She replied, kissing him slowly, savouring the taste of him.

They dressed in silence, both still recovering from their passionate lovemaking, the intensity of it all still buzzing through their bodies. They walked home arm in arm, savouring the time alone, no crew members, or family to intrude on them. As they reached the house they were sharing, they passed Mike who lived just next door to the Chandlers. As was the case when they were together, Mike noticed Tom & Rachel long before they noticed him. They had a tendency to get completely wrapped up in one another. Not that Mike held it against them; far from it, he was happy for the both of them. Still, he laughed to himself when, after calling out a greeting to his friends, Rachel jumped about a foot off the ground.

"Mike," Tom responded evenly, keeping Rachel tucked against him. "How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Mike replied with a smile. Then he picked up on the current running between his friends; the air seemed to crackle between them like lightening on a summer night, and Mike grinned widely. "Though I'd say you two are doing a lot better. How was the firing range? Isn't that where you said you going tonight?" Mike asked, knowing full well that's where they'd gone.

"It was quite...exhilarating," Rachel replied, not shying away from Mike's insinuation in the slightest. Mike lifted his coffee cup in a silent salute to Rachel, which she acknowledged with a slight tilt of her head.

"So how'd you do tonight, Rachel?" Mike questioned but it was Tom who answered.

"She's a natural, Mike. She definitely knows how to handle a weapon." Then, he left his friend staring open mouthed as he allowed Rachel to lead him the remaining few steps to their own front door, where he planned on taking Rachel to their bed and repeating the evening's earlier activities.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are," Rachel said, stepping into the backyard. Tom was standing under the large weeping willow that grew at the edge of the white fence surrounding their yard. He was fiddling with something, just what she couldn't see from her vantage point. Tom grunted, an indeterminate sound, but he beckoned Rachel forward quickly before turning back to his work.

"There," he declared as she reached him. Her arms slid around his waist, her front pressed against his back, her chin perched over his shoulder.

"What have you got up to now?"

"This," he gestured proudly with a sweeping gesture of his arm, indicating the freestanding hammock he'd just finished assembling. "It feels so great out here tonight; I decided we deserved a little alone time and thought this would be the perfect place." He swung her around in his arms and dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

A graceful eyebrow arched sceptically as its owner eyed the hammock with far less enthusiasm than the constructor of said hammock had hoped. "Something wrong with our king sized bed, was there?"

"But sweetheart," Tom whispered, nuzzling behind her ear. "We had such a good time this afternoon at Danny & Kara's reception. Every time we danced, all I could think about was getting you home and getting you out of this little white sundress of yours." His big hands skimmed her hips, and Rachel shivered in his embrace.

"But then I remembered that we have two little people who are determined to fight me for every single second of your undivided attention, and I decided I needed to get creative."

"Hence the hammock," Rachel deduced and Tom nodded.

"Are the kids asleep?" he asked.

"Sam is. He gave up during the fifth chapter of The Prisoner of Azkaban." Rachel had been reading through the Harry Potter series with the children.

"And our pre-teen girl?" Tom prompted. "I can't imagine she fell asleep so quickly."

"No, but I did allow her to continue reading so she should be sufficiently occupied."

"You have such a brilliant mind, Dr. Scott," Tom praised her as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line.

"I've always thought so, yes, but tell me again why you're trying to seduce me in a hammock of all things, when we've a perfectly marvellous bed waiting on us inside."

"Rach, baby, you know how crazy hot it's been this week." Rachel nodded. They'd been in the throes of a particularly nasty heat wave, culminating in a thunderstorm the night before, and though the sky had cleared for Danny & Kara's wedding, the afternoon had still been warm. The setting sun had brought a drop in the temperature and a cooling breeze was blowing off the river. When they'd arrived home earlier and Rachel had gone to put the children to bed, Tom had put his plan into action.

"I figured this was the best way to be alone," he told her, but Rachel appeared unconvinced.

"Tom, it's a lovely idea, truly, but hammocks are a right nightmare to climb out of."

"Think about it, sweetheart," Tom's voice was heavy with lust and Rachel felt her body immediately react. "There's no one out here tonight, just you and me. We're completely hidden from view. None of our neighbours could see over the fence, even if they tried, and both of the kids' windows are on the side of the house. No one will knock on our bedroom door, the phone won't ring. There won't be any distractions; I can give you my undivided attention. I want you, here, now, with nothing but the stars to light our way. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Tom had allowed his hands to wander while he talked, and he was pleased to note that Rachel's body was becoming more pliant with every stroke. He'd limited his touches to the curves of her hips, the indent of her waist, the small of her back, yet he could feel the heat radiating from her wherever their bodies touched. Gently, he guided her to the hammock and eased himself into a sitting position, drawing Rachel to stand between his legs. He'd discarded the jacket from his dress whites inside, but Rachel had been admiring the cut of him in his uniform all day and was content now to run her hands along the defining muscles of his t-shirt clad chest. She wound her arms slowly around his neck and leaned in, her lips hovering close to his.

"Well, Captain, when you put it that way..." She trailed off, then, taking his mouth in a searing kiss.

Tom lowered himself into the hammock slowly, helping Rachel along the way, all the while tasting the delicacies of her mouth. They'd shared chocolate covered strawberries and champagne at the reception, and Tom chased every trace of the flavours on Rachel's tongue.

She settled herself over his hips and ground down slowly on his hardening cock. The hammock swayed slightly with their movements, but neither paid much attention. Tom's hands slid up Rachel's thighs, pressing her down on him, revelling in the feel of her. His fingers delved between her legs, pleased to find her slick and open already. He thrust one finger inside her, causing her to gasp and propel herself further onto his questing digit. His thumb made lazy circles over her clit, and he knew instinctively after months of loving her like this, she'd fly apart very, very soon.

"Rachel, Rach, baby, oh my God, you look so incredibly gorgeous like this," he gushed, meaning every word. "You're so wet, honey. Have you been like this all afternoon?"

"Yes," Rachel hissed, rocking back and forth in counterpoint to his fingers. The hammock was picking up speed, too, but Rachel couldn't have cared less if the damn thing upended, so long as Tom didn't stop what he was doing to her. "It's you and that bloody uniform," she panted. "It - inspires me. Oh, yes, right there, love!"

A rumble akin to a lion's rose from Tom and Rachel gushed in response. "There, honey?" he asked, slipping another finger inside her. "Do you like it when I touch you there? I love to touch you there. If I'd known you were this wet, I'd have pulled you aside somewhere this afternoon, found some place to take you where I could have touched you like this. What do you think, Rachel? Would you have let me touch you this afternoon, the way I'm touching you now, where anyone could have heard us, seen us?"

Rachel's eyes flew to his at his question, and her inner walls clenched mercilessly on his fingers.

"I thought so," Tom murmured. "I'll have to keep that in mind. Who knew that inside my sweet, sexy little scientist lurked a budding exhibitionist?" He drew her head down to his, intent on kissing her while he pushed her over the edge of her climax, but their combined movements proved to be too much for the hammock, and before Tom could do more than wrap both arms around Rachel's middle, they both tumbled end over end onto the ground.

Tom managed to keep Rachel above him, absorbing the majority of the impact, but he grew alarmed at the way in which Rachel was draped across him, tremors reverberating her small frame. He scrambled them around until she was seated more or less in his lap and he could assess her for injury. But what he'd mistaken for tears was actually laughter, and when Rachel was able to draw in a breath, she cackled like a loon, unable to stop herself. Relieved, Tom laughed along with her, though his ego, among other things, was a bit put out at the change in the mood between them.

Rachel noticed the slightly put out look in Tom's gorgeous blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. She loved that he'd made such an effort to give them some time alone and she'd never fault him for the pleasure he'd just given her, at least until the hammock had decided to give up the ghost! Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel noted the blanket that Tom had draped over the hammock earlier and seized it gleefully, draping it instead over the flat ground beside them. Tom watched Rachel's actions with curiosity, wondering just what she was up to, until she used her momentum to roll them over onto the blanket and began to undo the lacing holding the front of her summer dress together as she lay beneath him. Rachel smirked as she noted his eyes glazing over with lust as her hands trailed lower until she reached her waist. She slowly parted the cotton fabric, revealing the white lacy strapless bra beneath it, tracing the aureole of her breasts, mewling softly as she did so and delighting in the answering groan uttered by her Navy lover.

"Jeezus Rachel! You look so damn hot, does that feel good?" Tom rasped, unable to tear his gaze from the sight of Rachel pleasuring herself beneath him, or the sexy little grins she kept sending his way.

"Mmm – yes it does, but you know what would feel even better?" Rachel purred, as she continued to touch herself, thoroughly enjoying his reaction. She could feel his already hardened cock pressing against her sex, and gently rubbed herself against it, watching with satisfaction as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Tell me Rachel - what would be better?" he growled softly, unable to think of anything but her.

"Your mouth here" Rachel cooed, rubbing her nipples even harder, moaning softly, conscious of the fact that whilst no-one could see them, sound travelled.

Tom needed little encouragement, and quickly brushed Rachel's fingers aside as he began to suckle her nipple gently through the lace, and watched as Rachel arched her back, giving him more of her breast to enjoy. The sensation of the fabric and his mouth together drove Rachel mad with desire.

Rachel slid her fingers down to his waist and lifted his undershirt sliding her fingers underneath it and tracing her fingers over his magnificent abs and chest, pulling his shirt up to his neck, as she explored his musculature trailing her nails over him. He groaned at the sensation which sent shock waves up his spine. He lifted up his arm so she could pull his T-shirt over his head and off. She loved to admire his naked chest, but she would not be happy until she could see even more of him. She seductively slowly trailed her fingers feather light, down his chest and over his stomach, taking her time until she reached his belt buckle. By this time, he was breathing even faster, anticipating the release of his cock, before she tried to unbuckle his belt, she let her fingers trail for a moment over his cock, through the material of his pants, which was staining to be released.

"Rachel, why are you waiting, you are killing me!" He said, Her fingers found their way to his belt buckle. He put his arms up so she could pull his t-shirt over his head and off. as she did so, she returned to his belt buckle, undoing his trousers eagerly.

.

Rachel finally managed to undo the clasp and slid his zipper down slowly. Hunger made her stomach twist and tighten as she brushed down his cock as she opened the front.

He panted and arched above her as his doc outlined his erection with firm fingers. "Dammit, Rachel." Tom breathed out. "Stop teasing, honey. _Please_."

Rachel growled and slipped his length out through his boxers slit as he said her favourite word. He laughed breathlessly as she started to fist him in a slow rhythm.

"What's wrong honey?" Tom managed to tease as his head dropped down. "Could it be that I said _please_?"

Her breath caught and he moaned as her hand tightened and moved faster, slipping her thumb around the head of his cock to spread the wetness gathering there.

"Do you really want to walk that road, _Admiral Chandler_?" Rachel taunted as her feet rose up and snapped around his waist, pushing his trousers down to his feet in one smooth movement.

Lightening crackled through his veins at the display of flexibility and grace in her movements. Her words registered in his mind a moment later and his legs kicked out violently to remove the obstructing trousers.

"Say it." Tom demanded hotly as he rose up to his knees to loom over her.

"Make me." Rachel challenged, and he grinned savagely at her reply.

"You're going to regret that, Dr. Chandler." Her chest heaved with emotion and lust as he called her by her new name. They hadn't been married long enough for the thrill of bearing his name to wear off yet.

And she doubted there would ever come a time when her spine wouldn't shiver at hearing it.

The look on Tom's face was all dark anticipation as he grasped her hips to tilt them up so her butt rested on his thighs.

" _My wife_. Mine to have and to hold. For sicker or poorer, till death do us part." He whispered raggedly to her as the head of his cock came to rest at her entrance.

"Say it, my wife." He purred to her as he thrust in gently but kept the tip just a few inches deep.

Rachel's head rolled with ecstasy both at his words and the gentle thrusts he was making. Her hips rolled in his hands in an effort to get him to move further in. He had to grit his teeth and shove down the instinct to push in all the way to the hilt.

" _Say it, my love_."

"I've been such a teasing, _naughty_ wife." Small hands clutched desperately at the grass below her as Tom slammed home. Her eyes rolled back as he hit her g-spot at the same time his pelvic bone rubbed her clit.

" _Tom_." She keened as he set a punishing pace inside her. "I love you." He choked out as her walls clenched around him and her wet heat seared into his cock.

Tom collapsed to his elbows as his hips continued to hammer into her. Rachel's hands shot from the grass to his hair and she pulled as gently as she could as violent pleasure racked her body. The cliff roared closer as he began to chant her name in time to his thrusts. Moaning, her hands moved to his back as she tried to curl up to him as his head dropped down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

She clawed at his back as his thrusts became uneven as he neared climax. "Come for me, baby. I want to see my wife break apart from my cock."

Rachel tried to muffle her scream in his shoulder as lightening lit her up from the inside and her vision broke apart as she came. Aftershocks made her tremble from the violent orgasm as Tom thrust in once…twice…and came as he cried out above her. She moaned weakly as she felt him pulsing inside her and the grip she had on him tightened as he collapsed on her.

Tom smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife asleep in his arms. As she slept, Rachel began to shiver as the temperature dropped. Tom quickly dressed and picked Rachel up still wrapped in the blanket, and carried her indoors to their bedroom and the King sized bed his wife had been lamenting earlier. He gently undressed them both, waking Rachel long enough to slip a t-shirt on, and drew his beloved back into his arms. Idly, he caressed her flat stomach until he realised something. In his efforts to get Rachel alone, he'd omitted one crucial element - _condoms!_ Tom grinned, wondering just what a child of theirs would look like - dark haired like Rachel or fair like him? He drifted off to sleep thinking of their child - boy or girl he'd love it equally. Sometime later that night, Rachel suddenly sat bolt upright as a stray thought woke her - protection! They'd been so lost in the throes of passion they'd totally forgot - and it was _exactly_ the right time for her to conceive! Despite this, Rachel felt no regret - she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to carry Tom's child under her heart. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep, her hand resting with his over her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me Do**

She was floating, languid and light as a feather, in the misty haze between waking and sleep. A cottony cloud enveloped her in warmth, caressing her naked skin like the knowing, skilful hands of an attentive lover. She became aware of a river; at least, she thought it must be a river, for its warm water slipped between her bare thighs, lapping at her tender core. Rolling onto her back, legs splayed open, she was decadence personified, and she decided that if she were in fact dreaming, she would enjoy it to the fullest. The flow of the water changed, increased in speed and pressure, fluttering against her and creating a counter flow within her. Her heart tripped within her breast, a gasp escaped from her parted lips. Her eyes flew open and took in the ceiling of her bedroom. The cottony cloud which had buoyed her along her dreamscape was the cotton thread of her sheets, and the river which had teased her most secret places with its wet warmth was her husband's oh-so-skilful tongue.

Eyes of lapis lazuli peered from between her thighs, and the breath of his words ghosted along her skin, making her shiver in anticipation. "Sleeping Beauty wakes at last," Tom mused nuzzling the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"It would seem you started without me," she replied. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Shall I let you go back to your dream, then?"

In answer, Rachel pressed gently on Tom's head. He obliged by lowering his head and licking her open from bottom to top, luxuriating in the slippery-slick of her core. "Your wish is my command, Sleeping Beauty." He stretched his upper body, sliding his hands under her rounded bottom, bringing her flush with his mouth. Then he dropped his head and proceeded to make his wife quake with pleasure. The taste of her, sweet and spicy, rolled across his tongue, and he happily lapped at every inch of her he could reach. It had been far too long since he'd gotten to play with his wife, and he was determined to make up for lost time. The first trimester of her pregnancy had been hard on Rachel, and Tom had been helpless, unable to do more than hold back her hair while she wretched and banish any strong smelling foods from the house. Touching her had been out of the question, and Tom had understood. But as the calendar rolled over the fourteenth week of her pregnancy, something miraculous happened - the Bean, as they'd dubbed their child, for in utero it did indeed resemble a lima bean, had decided it liked food after all and had stopped rejecting everything that Rachel tried to ingest. Now, at week 17, everything about Rachel blossomed, from her belly to her breasts, and with those changes, Tom had found that he could approach sex with his wife once more. Last night, she'd all but attacked him when he'd finally come to bed, and that was why this morning, when he'd woken before his wife, he'd decided to have his way with her.

Judging from the way she was moaning above him, Tom was well on his way to helping Rachel reach her first orgasm of the morning. He spared a glance at her, and the sight that greeted him made his cock harden almost uncomfortably. Rachel's hands were on her breasts, squeezing the fleshy mounds and plucking her nipples. She'd grown a cup size already, and he'd discovered last night how sensitive her breasts had become. Smirking to himself, Tom redoubled his efforts and drew her clit into his mouth, sucking fast and hard. Rachel's hands left her breasts, palms slapping flat against the bedclothes as she came. Tom let her rest for a few seconds, taking the opportunity to blow soothingly across her quivering flesh.

"All right, Sweetheart?" He asked studying Rachel carefully for any signs of distress. Rachel stretched her arms above her head, presenting her breasts to Tom in a manner he found most becoming. "More than, love, but what about you?"

He gave her a mischievous grin. "I'm just fine, baby, but I'm not done with you yet. Show me your breasts, Rachel, touch them for me. Tell me how it feels when you play with them." One eyebrow arched regally, but Rachel didn't hesitate, a fact that thoroughly pleased Tom. Her eyes, the colour of very fine whisky, closed as her hands once more rose to her breasts.

"They're heavier," she began, letting the weighted globes rest in her hands. "But you knew that already. My nipples are darker, too, I think, don't you?" He rumbled his agreement, and she smiled in appreciation. "Oh, Tom, they ache almost all the time now. The only thing that makes it go away is when you suck on them." She raised them almost imperceptibly, offering them to him - an offer which Tom planned to take her up on momentarily. She worked her nipples; dusky rose now, between her thumbs and index fingers, mimicking the suction of Tom's mouth, mewling in pure pleasure. Tom slipped three fingers inside of her, and Rachel's eyes popped open, upsetting the rhythm of her own hands. Her hips moved in sync with his fingers, and Tom moved up her body, mindful of their unborn child, to capture her right nipple in his mouth. Rachel emitted a tiny squeak, clutching his head to her breast while writhing against the thickness of his fingers.

"Yes, Tom, oh my god, please, don't stop!" Her left hand was still working on its corresponding breast, and with Tom's mouth toying with her other nipple and his fingers stroking urgently inside her, stars exploded in her vision and she shattered completely, every cell of her body gathering tight in her womb only to combust outwards in a shower of pleasure that nearly made her weep. Tom let go her nipple with a small popping sound, but he only moved his head to her left breast, lapping lovingly at the pink peak.

"Are you still going to let me do this once the baby is here, Rachel? When your breasts fill with milk, will you push me away, sweetheart, or will you take me in your arms and let me love you like this, let me suckle at your breast while I love you?" Rachel shifted so that her nipple tickled his lips, and his mouth opened in reflex to take it in.

"Always, my love," she whispered and shuddered once again in sheer delight, wrapping her legs around his lean hips, bringing his hardened length against her heated centre.

Tom moaned as his erection slipped between her soaking wet folds. He had to close his eyes tightly as his wife whimpered in renewed need.

"Now, Tom _now_."

Nodding in agreement, Tom kissed his way down her body, briefly nuzzling the growing bump where his child rested within her.

He grasped her hips and lifted them up to gently slide in. Giving a ragged moan as searing heat enveloped his length, he stilled when he bottomed out within her. Tom arched his back to accommodate their child as he curled over her to rest his head on her chest.

"I love you." He whispered into her skin as he placed a chaste kiss between her lush breasts.

"And I, you. But I'm not made of glass Admiral Chandler, so would you bloody move?" Her hips twisted restlessly in his hands and he laughed as he sat upright again, dragging her with him so he stayed fully seated within her core.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Dr. Chandler." He said huskily as he made tiny thrusts.

Electricity shot through him when she growled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He shuddered when she tightened around him as he pulled back.

Tom's head tilted back and he closed his eyes as the thrusts became longer as desire raced up his spine. He brought his head back down as he felt small fingers brush against his pelvic bone and opened his eyes.

"Oh God, _baby_." Rachel was keening softy as she used one hand to rub her clit while the other hand had tilted her full breast up to her mouth. Catching his eyes, his saucy wife flicked out her tongue and licked a stripe over her nipple.

" _Fuck_!" He whispered raggedly as his hips stilled. "Do that again." He demanded darkly as he rotated his hips and pushed back in.

Rachel's back arched at the movement and she moaned before her hand shoved her breast back up to her mouth.

Tom's chest heaved for breaths as she scraped her teeth over her nipple, all the while holding his gaze as his hips stuttered.

"How does it feel, baby? Do you like seeing to your own pleasure? Knowing how wild it's making me while I have to be careful." He gritted out in need as she clenched around him.

His wife chuckled wickedly as his hands clenched around her hips. "Maybe I like watching you be careful." She said breathlessly as her hand left her clit to trace wetness around her other nipple. "Which one should I choose next, luv?"

"Whatever you want love - holy mother of god Rachel have you any idea how hot it is watching you do that?" Tom panted, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his wife, his _pregnant_ wife, pleasuring herself as she rode him hard.

Releasing her nipple from her mouth, Rachel used her husband's broad shoulders as leverage to move her hips up and down, squeezing him gently as she did so. Tom watched as Rachel rode him and continued to touch herself with her fingers; it was the most erotic sight he'd ever too soon in Tom's opinion, he could hear Rachel's breathing beginning to hitch, meaning her climax was close. Her eyes had drifted shut and her head had dropped back, thrusting her nipples forward as her long , sable locks spilt down her back like a silken waterfall.

Suddenly, Tom sat up, latching his mouth onto Rachel's breast, causing her to keen loudly as she came hard. The sensation of her release had Tom thrusting hard once, twice, three times before his own release had him seeing stars, gasping as the waves of sensual pleasure washed over them both. Rachel dismounted him slowly and snuggled into his waiting arms, savouring the bone melting pleasure her husband, oh how she loved those words, made her feel.

"Love you my husband" Rachel murmured, smiling as Tom's arms tightened around her body.

"Love you to my wife" Tom whispered softly as he paused to draw a blanket over their cooling bodies.


End file.
